bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat's Eye
This article, , is the fifth chapter of Braving the Waves arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Naoko Izuru as the POV character with Kensei as primary support. The resurgent Imawashī features as well, as do Blake Shihōin and Kurokawa Kōhai. ---- Naoko, still in her yellow-furred feline transformation, lay atop a high roof rafter in the main base of the resurgent Imawashi. She knew the dangers involved but she had been very careful. Two members of the Imawashi had taken to putting out milk and food for her, believing her to be little more than a stray cat. Hinata, who was the drug-addled kid and Akane, who was once in a relationship with Kentaro, where the two who fed her. “I wonder how they'd react if they knew the little cat they put out milk for was actually a spy?” Best not to go there. She returned her full attention to the meeting taking place below. Dastan Shiba, who Kensei revealed was Kentaro's grandfather, seemed to be giving the orders to everyone but Hiden and Eiji. Those two stood off from the main group with Hiden occasionally interjecting in matters. The others seemed disinterested in what was going on. Hikaru was standing off to the side with Katashi, who looked about ready to snap. Akane and Katsumi where seated in the middle talking quietly amongst themselves. Arata, who seemed to prefer his own company, stood apart from the others. The only member not present was Hinata. “There is someone I would like you all to meet.” Dastan declared, causing Naoko to casually look in his direction. Following that statement the door behind Dastan opened to permit a tall and lean-built man with silver-coloured hair and a scar running through his lip. The figure was familiar to Naoko but the features where slightly different. He looked like Kitsui Kohai's twin which probably meant this was none other than Oda, though something was off. “Thank you, Dastan.” Oda replied. “Is that it?” Katashi demanded. “You dragged us up here to show us Kurokawa? We know he's Oda's left-hand. You haven't exactly been discreet about that fact or the fact Oda's alive.” "Not Oda then." Naoko noted. “Don't you see, Kitashi?” Hikaru responded. “Old Dastan here wants to show us the big-man means business, otherwise his personal assassin wouldn't be here.” “... A threat, then? Please. Kurokawa's only one man and Oda himself can barely stand right now.” Akane noted. “I need to report this.” Naoko noted. “But I should stay a little longer.” It was a good thing she did. Dastan and Kurokawa discussed at length what they intended to do; it seemed they had successfully infiltrated the Gotei Remnant and where now looking to move against Kentaro and the Six Directions in earnest. The presence of Blake Shihoin all but proved that. Naoko slipped out discreetly and leapt across a number of rooftops before settling down in the shade of a chimney. “Kensei... are you there?” “Yes. What is it?” “It's just as we feared. The Imawashi and the Gotei Remnant are in league. Blake was here talking to Dastan and Kurokawa. They plan to move against us in earnest.” “You got that close!?” The force of his words made Naoko shrink back a little. “You're being too reckless, girl. Back off a little.” “... Yes, sir.” “Still... you did a good job. We'll be ready for them.” Feeling a little better Naoko looked to the horizon. The Renkei she had only linked to Kensei. She would have preferred another that linked to Yori but she recognized the danger that could potentially cause. Resolving to focus on the task at hand Naoko dropped to the streets below and disappeared into the shadows...